


Fill My Lungs With Sweetness

by caelestys



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Snugglefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestys/pseuds/caelestys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Raleigh's sleep-warm and fuzzy around the edges, and the thought of shrugging the doona off to get out of bed and pull the blinds back down makes Chuck shiver and tuck himself closer to Raleigh instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Lungs With Sweetness

Chuck's pillow is warm, and breathing, and smells distinctly like his favourite Dove soap that he buys in bulk and stashes under his bathroom sink, and he is so, so comfortable. Until it rolls unceremoniously away from him. He's teetering on the edge of awake, wondering what's woken him up, and in his sleep, Raleigh gives a quiet snuffle and settles on his side, taking all his warmth and a good portion of their shared doona with him.

It's a chilly Sydney night, the central heating having finished its cycle sometime late into the night. There's a streetlight shining obnoxiously into their little apartment on the outskirts of the city, and there's a dog barking somewhere in the distance. He wishes they'd closed the blackout blinds, in retrospect - Raleigh always fucking forgets to close them before bed, which makes it really difficult to get back to sleep in the middle of the night - but his fledgling irritation is short circuited by the inviting curve of Raleigh's exposed shoulder. They're not particularly cuddly sleepers, in general; Chuck naturally sleeps on his left side, away from Raleigh, while Raleigh sleeps spread out like a starfish and has the approximate heat output of a furnace.

But tonight, Raleigh's sleep-warm and fuzzy around the edges, and the thought of shrugging the doona off to get out of bed and pull the blinds back down makes Chuck shiver and tuck himself closer to Raleigh instead. He snuggles up against Raleigh's back, and noses into the tangle of soft, blonde hair at the nape of his neck. He slips his hand around Raleigh's chest and feels him start to wake with a quiet sigh, lacing his fingers through Chuck's. Raleigh tucks his cold toes against Chuck's shins, and Chuck bites the curve of his shoulder in retaliation, huffing a chuckle against Raleigh's warm skin.

Raleigh takes longer to wake now than he used to, two years out of the PPDC and without the weight of the world on his shoulders or the urgency of another kaiju attack screaming through the sirens. He reaches back and strokes along Chuck's hip and thigh, pulling him closer. Chuck knows what this means, knows what it means when Raleigh's hands get wander-y and grabby. He breathes hotly against back of Raleigh's neck and strokes his hands in broad swathes across his chest and belly, just touching, until Raleigh tilts his head back and tightens his fingers on Chuck's thigh, the blunt scratch of his fingertips asking for things his voice won't in the dark silence.

Raleigh's already half hard when Chuck slips his hand down and cups his cock through the thin cotton of his briefs. Chuck rubs slowly at him, feeling him fill out under the palm of his hand. There's something about the quiet darkness, the low hum of overnight traffic, that makes this feel soft and seductive, and he strokes his palm along Raleigh's cock, marvelling at the way his body responds, the way the cotton briefs feel almost too hot under his hands.

Raleigh has apparently had enough of his dilly-dallying, and he pushes this briefs down, past the curve of his arse, so Chuck can get his fingers around Raleigh's cock. Raleigh sighs softly on the first slow stroke, his body melting loose-limbed into the sheets, tilting his head down into the pillow so Chuck kiss the side of his neck. Chuck's been half hard since he woke up to Raleigh's warm, near naked body stretched out in his bed, and he swells fully against his back as Raleigh rocks slowly into his fist.

Chuck's doing more exploring than really putting any solid effort into trying to get Raleigh off, alternating his strokes, running his palm along the sensitive skin on the inside of Raleigh's thighs, rolling his balls between his fingers, skipping his fingers playfully up his belly. Raleigh lets out an impatient huff and tangles their fingers together to jerk himself off, rocking back into Chuck's hard cock, and they lie like that, spooning, Raleigh breathing hotly into his pillow.

It feels like it's been forever when Raleigh turn his head up and presses the tube of lube into Chuck's hands. The spotlight shining through the window is enough to illuminate the sweep of sleepy-lidded lashes and his slack, open mouth, and Chuck pushes up onto an elbow to suck on his tempting bottom lip, working a slick finger into him. He swallows Raleigh's moan and pushes in, careful, feeling Raleigh give way around him. One finger turns to two, then three. And then he's digging his fingers into Raleigh's hips and pushing in, sliding home all the way in the first go, just the way Raleigh likes. Raleigh's breath stutters out of him in a low groan.

He almost wants to push Raleigh flat onto the bed and fuck him until those breathless moans are all he can hear, but there's a time and place for that later -- right now he wants to make Raleigh feel it down to his toes. He wants it slow, wants to feel everything, wants to feel Raleigh rock mindlessly between his cock and his hand. Raleigh's jerking himself like an afterthought, lost in the feel of Chuck's cock. Chuck pushes into Raleigh in long, slow, strokes, and he slides his hand around to join Raleigh's. They move like that, sinuous, Raleigh rippling under Chuck's hands.

Raleigh comes first, with a bitten-off moan. Chuck pushes him, malleable and fucked-out, over onto his belly, shoving half the doona off the bed in the process. The chill of the room is almost biting, but Chuck's more concerned with settling between Raleigh's spread legs and driving his hips into his arse in deep, long strokes. He presses his mouth against Raleigh's shoulder and comes like a thunderclap, his fingers leaving red imprints on Raleigh's forearms.

The ensuing sleepiness hits him like a crashing wave, and he flops uselessly back into the bed, only barely registering a warm cloth cleaning him up and Raleigh sliding back into bed. He's still warm, and he slides his fingers into Chuck's.

Chuck smiles and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Doona:** Australian slang for a feather-down quilt or duvet.
> 
> This is my first foray back into writing in four years, so if you liked it, come say hi at my tumblr [here](http://caelestys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
